


With the Moon's blessing

by Masakisama



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comedy, Cute Kids, Eventual Smut, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Married Namjin, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Spirits, demon wolf!seungcheol, human!jeonghan, nymph!Seokjin, willow spirit!Namjoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakisama/pseuds/Masakisama
Summary: The start of a love between two people(?) from different worlds begins in a quiet little antique store — a perfect middle for these unknowing protagonists, wouldn’t you say?





	With the Moon's blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this little plot bunny that popped out amongst the dust bunnies I was tryna clear away <3  
> If anyone knows the manga that inspired this, YOU AND I NEED TO BE FRIENDS.  
> -kisama

It was nearing the shop’s closing time as Seokjin bumbles around the cozy space, tidying up the new products and keeping playful otherworldly beings from causing any trouble, occasionally having to lash out on the twin charm guardians who were being unbearably noisy today.    
  
“Taetae, if you keep trying to untie Chim’s shoes, I’m going to bring you to the fire.”    
  
Yup, just the usual things.   
  
While trying to discreetly hide the treats he kept for the spirit of a baby bunny statue, Seokjin sees the silhouette of a figure standing outside the fogged glass window from his peripheral vision. 

 

_ Hm, it’s almost time for closing, our regulars should know that.. _ __   
  


Turning on the heels of his new oxfords to observe more closely, the shop owner sees a person staring intently at the intricately designed Mother-of-pearl box, something they just got from Thailand recently and was displayed proudly near the entrance. The little fairy of the antique , Lisa was also out of her usual hiding spot in the mirror of the box, seeming equally intrigued by the attention from the mortal outside.    
  
The stranger in question was a new face, fairly young, with silky smooth long hair and the blonde of it shining with every little movement. Those delicate features and feminine pink pout could make the human seem more female than he is, but the defined Adam’s apple and sharp edges of his lean but strong figure gave his gender away. Despite it all, the softness and gentleness of his demeanour made him a pretty view. In fact, his ethereal beauty was further intensified with the help of the moonlight shining behind, giving him a halo of sorts.    
  
It honestly wouldn’t come as a surprise to Seokjin if the stranger revealed that he has angel blood running in his veins but with the years of existence in this universe,  Seokjin can say that this human is a hundred percent mortal with something different — in a good way of course.   
  
Quickly putting aside the treats, Seokjin steps towards the entrance of the shop determinedly, extremely keen on bringing the boy in for a closer look. Risking the autumn cold without his coat, he pushed open the wooden door and called out to the distracted male who was still mesmerised by the craftsmanship of the item.    
  
“Hello there, you seem fascinated by the box, would you like to come in and have a closer look?”   
  
Much like a fawn caught in the headlights, the younger male looked shocked, his caramel eyes blown wide with surprise and cherry lips opened slightly. He had a moment of stillness before bowing deeply at the elder out of respect, the dried leaves crunching loudly as he stood a tad bit closer.    
  
“Ah! Good evening, is it really alright? I know the shop is closing soon..”   
The boy’s happiness was apparent in the innocent delight shown on his face but his internal conflict was also rather obvious.

  
_ Aw, cute _ .

 

Seokjin thought to himself as a gentle smile spreads across his lips, it has been a while since he has seen such sincerity in any of the mortals around his age.     
  
With his excitement concealed behind a practiced facade of a supposedly normal (and human) owner, Seokjin nods slowly and invites the boy in to the warmth of the shop as he steps back into the heated space, excited to show his new visitor around.    
  
“No worries, come on in!”   
  
Once the young lad entered the shop, the nymph immediately notices a reaction from the otherworldly beings in the shop. It was as if all of their focus was suddenly attracted to the new presence in the shop, there was even a moment of silence from the usual rowdy bunch as the pretty boy shuffled awkwardly into the space, so utterly captivated by the precious looking antiques all around him. The golden light from the chandelier casting a welcoming glow in the space, enhancing the shift in the atmosphere of the room.    
  
Even the easily excitable twins sat quietly on the counter to peek at the newcomer, they seemed... almost shy.   
  
Seokjin observes all the changes with mirth playing in his eyes but makes no comment of it as he picks up the item to show to the curious boy, aware that the fairy of the pearl box was already nagging his ear off to sell her to this stranger.    
  
“Here. My name is Seokjin and this is my shop, I see that you seem to have taken a fancy on this...” taking the slim hands of the shorter male, Seokjin places the antique carefully in his hands while smoothly introducing himself.   
  
“Oh, nice to meet you Seokjin hyung, I’m Yoon Jeonghan, I study at the university nearby. ” The lightness in the voice of the boy called Jeonghan matches the softness in his disposition completely as he finishes his introduction with yet another blinding smile, hands holding onto the antique firmly but gently. “And yes indeed , this really caught my eye.” fighting back the urge to coddle this child, Seokjin just chuckles at the sheepish tone, hands already itching to pinch the swell of his cheeks and ruffle that unruly hair.     
  
“Let him take me home _pleasepleaseplease_ , Seokjin oppa, I will love you forever~~~” cries Lisa as her trail of silk and pearls tickles the nymph’s face incessantly. The fairy isn’t old enough to have any substantial magical powers but she is strong enough to bear an actual existence thanks to the Moon’s energy.    
  
As he tries to be oblivious to Lisa, Seokjin watches Jeonghan’s eyes sparkle in admiration at the sheen of the pearlescent surface, his fingers gliding along the grooves of the engraving and he lets out small noises of amazement with every new discovery of a delicate detail on the small box.    
  
“Would you like to purchase this?” The resounding uncharacteristically manly war cries from Lisa threatened to make Seokjin laugh out loud like the rest of them in the shop but he managed to calm down enough to wait cooly for a reply.    
  
Without as much as a moment of hesitation, the boy in front of him nods his head excitedly, eyes never leaving the antique in his palm, “Yes please, it really is so beautiful...”   
  
Giving the most generous discount he can manage, Seokjin bids Jeonghan goodbye as the mortal leaves with Lisa in tow- not before giving the nymph the most respectful 90 degree bow the elder has ever seen.     
  
It seems to him that he has found someone who attracts the love of mystical beings and he smiles a little secret smile at the way the young men carries his newly bought treasure with so much care. Lisa must be over the moon with her new owner, what a lucky little lady she must be.    
  
Seokjin’s gaze follows the lad as he make his way down to the bus stop close by. The alluring mahogany coloured eyes of the nymph observes the casual way the mortal stops to purchase hot buns with his spare change for the students in the street who were asking for donations on this cold winter night.

_ A sweet gesture that seems so well practiced..what a precious boy.  _   
  
He was eventually brought out of his musings when the doorbell chimes again. Seokjin looks from his vantage point at the window to see his lanky lover walk in the front door with an old Friend by his side.

  
“Welcome back.”   
“I’m back.”   
  
The ancient willow spirit crosses over the shop to exchange several chaste kisses with his partner as a huge black wolf followed in his footsteps.    
  
“Hyungs, stop ignoring me and trying to make me puke with that PDA.”   
  
Without missing a beat, the two lovers broke apart and exchanged meaningful looks, glancing down at the wolf who spoke those childish words with his baritone voice.   
  
“Oh hi Seungcheol, might I remind you something you may have forgotten? Like erm...who hid you from the hunters that one time you almost got caught..hm?” Seokjin crossed his arms at the judgemental green eyes of the wolf for added sass, his own orbs slowly revealing it’s original shade of pale rose in the bright moon light.   
  
“Ah, and who was the one who nursed you back to health?” Not one to go against the game his lover wants to play, Namjoon follows along easily, dimples deepening with every passing second as his deep cerulean eyes observed the harmless banter.    
  
As quickly as his annoyance came, the wolf backed down equally fast, his bashful side showing up as he was faced with the truth laid bare by the two elders.   
  
“Erm...Namjoon hyung hid me in the willow forest and Seokjin hyung nursed me back to health...But wait! That was when I was still a century old!  I’m 300 years old now, shouldn’t it be forgotten by you old hags by now...” Seungcheol’s tone gets increasingly flustered as he continues to ramble out of habit in his agitation, eventually settling on sounding resigned.    
  
A pointed look from the nymph was enough to shut the wolf up from his whining as the willow spirit breathed out a laugh and adjusted his hold over his lover’s body, completely unaffected by the wolf’s jabs but still very amused by his lover’s bristling when their age was mentioned.     
  
After all, they have been alive (and somehow still together) for the past five centuries.    
  
With a shrug and a light squeeze around the waist of his beautiful nymph, the wise willow spirit replied calmly with mirth evident in his voice “Well, just be Glad I didn’t insert my tongue and-“   
  
Feeling a familiar blush creep up the paleness of his skin which is usually kept in a more private situation, the nymph swiftly covers his lover’s mouth to stop the embarrassing words from coming out, “Okay that is a little too much information now, Joonie.”   
  
Unwilling to hide his disgust, the wolf made elaborate gestures to mimic the act of vomiting out his dinner, causing a bout of laughter from the crowd of supernatural beings and light giggles from the old married couple who took the teasing in stride. The mood was light and cheery like always, but tonight, Seungcheol found something a little odd in the store.    
  
There was something about it that made him restless. Standing to his full height, the midnight black wolf takes in a deep whiff of the air in the quaint shop, the moon’s light reflecting on his glassy green orbs.    
  
“Hyung, something is different in this place, why does it smell so... fragrant? Like evodia flowers.”   
  
At that comment, Seokjin raises a hand up to cup his chin, a little taken aback as the mention of those flowers brought back certain hazy memories from the past. He tried to sniff out anything at all, but all he could really smell was the little incense burning away at the display tables.    
  
Before his ever observant lover could comment on the unnecessarily long amount of time he took to answer their curious wolf Friend, his thoughts were quickly turned back to the warmth of the sweet smile that Jeonghan brought into the shop.   
  
“Oh? I can’t smell it, but I did just send off an interesting character right before you two stepped in here.”   
  
If he was in his human form, the married couple could probably see Seungcheol raise his perfectly groomed eyebrows at them, the long centuries of friendship has helped them predict the method the wolf uses to inquire for more information without actually saying a word.   
  
“The beauty even managed to shut the twins up for a moment and if that isn’t something interesting, I don’t know what is-“   
  
However, before the nymph could continue, he saw the expressions of his lover and Friend change, so dramatically that he regretted not recording it down with his phone. Damn.   
  
Raising a paw and turning to face the taller willow spirit, Seungcheol mutters out his words as if in a trance.  “Wait a minute. Joon Hyung, did you hear what I heard?”   
  
Surprisingly, his idiot of a partner replied in the same way. “Yes I did.”   
  
“Huh? What’s wrong?” Seokjin was really puzzled by this point despite everything being so amusing to him right now. For that, understanding for his amusement should be in lieu because he is currently looking at the dumbest expressions display on the most powerful tree spirit of the century and possibly the only demon wolf left around.  Mouth open, eyes wide, body language slack and defenseless.    
  


The pair looks utterly stupid if you ask him. 

  
“No, Jin Hyung, everything is fine and dandy but...did you _actually_ call someone... **beautiful**?” The wolf finally answered his question because his dumbass tree is still staring at him in disbelief.    
  
“Ah.” The smile that Seokjin didn’t know he was sporting widens as he acknowledges something that hasn’t happened in centuries. 

  
“Yes I think I just did.”    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi! We are new around here~  
> Comments and points of improvements are welcomed^^  
> \- Masa


End file.
